Witness
by Doccubus
Summary: Emily and Katie are witnesses of a crime that puts their lives in danger, so they are sent into the witness protection program under the protection of Officers Naomi Campbell and Effy Stonem. Naomily, Keffy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to write an AU skins fic since the other one is more accurate to the show but with an alternate ending. This one is action packed and stuff but it's meant to be comical and fun. I'm writing in first person so it's alot different (going back and forth between Katie and Emily's POV). This is a Naomily and Keffy ****fic, I ship Cook and Katie because they'd make an epic couple, but I can't help but be intrigued by Keffy, so hopefully I do them justice. Be sure to leave reviews yeah?**

**P.S: I own nothing, that's why I write fan fiction **

**WITNESS**

_Emily_

I stretched my aching limbs as I crawled out of bed. The alarm clock that had pulled me from my slumber was shattered in pieces on the floor. "Bugger," I muttered lazily dragging my feet out of my bedroom.

I walked into the hall where everything was completely silent. That meant my irresponsible siblings were still asleep. Ever since our parents died in that accident when Katie and I were in college I have become the parent figure.

Technically Katie was the oldest...by six minutes granted, but still.

"Katie! James! Get up!"

A groan came from one of the rooms and a loud "fuck off," came from the other.

I opened the door to James room and walked straight to the curtains. I yanked them open hearing him groan and complain.

"Fuck sake Ems, give me 5 more minutes!" James whined covering his eyes with his hands.

"No, you're not gonna be late to your first day of school," I said walking next to the bed. "This is your last stop before college."

James grumbled and turned on his side trying to cover his head with the blanket. I sighed and gripped the blanket knowing I was going to regret pulling them off.

I groaned in disgust when I threw the blanket aside and saw my 14 year old brother in nothing but one of Katie's thongs.

"You pervy little shit," I cried smacking his arm hard, "get up and shower before I kick your arse."

"Fuck James, I was looking for that thong last night!" Katie cried rushing into James' room and smacking his head.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" James cried scrambling out of bed.

"I had to wear my black thong which isn't as good as those," Katie huffed. "Danny didn't even like them."

"Danny's a wanker," I said stepping out of the room.

"Do you want them back?" James smirked pushing the thong down and exposing himself.

"Ahh!" I cried turning around, "you fucking tosser!"

James chuckled nastily.

"No wash them first!" Katie said completely unfazed by James' revelation.

"Fine," James said walking out of the room with a smug grin on his face. I kept my eyes up watching his blonde head walk by towards the bathroom.

Katie stepped up next to me and called out to James, "hey not bad little bro, when you hit puberty the girls are really gonna love you."

I gave Katie a disgusted look as James responded, "I know, last week's measurements said I'm 9 inches hard."

"James!" I cried as he chuckled and stepped into the bathroom.

"Get over it Ems, the more we let James' perviness bother us the more he's going to do it," Katie said. "I'd quite like him to get it out of his system before he goes to college."

"I suppose you're right but it still grosses me out," I said.

"Me too, but I try to pretend it doesn't," Katie said.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "So if I tell you about this sexy brunette I shagged last week..."

"Stop right there lezza," Katie laughed shoving my shoulder. "One thing is dealing with James' perviness another is hearing details about each other's sex lives."

"You don't seem to have a problem talking about Danny," I said.

"Alright then, the next time I talk about Danny in an uncomfortable way, tell me about your lezza escapades, okay?"

"Okay, but don't forget you said that," I laughed. "Now go get ready for work, we'll be late."

"Yes mum," Katie said teasingly.

I shook my head and walked into the other bathroom before Katie could completely destroy it. We both worked at the Uni cafe. It was a way to pay our bills since our parents' life insurance money only lasted for about three years before we started running into trouble.

I was majoring in photography and Katie was undecided. We took all of our general studies classes together and we usually had the same shifts at the cafe so we saw quite a lot of each other.

When our parents were alive and we used to share a room Katie and I were at each other's throats, but now we've learned to appreciate each other. I remember the day the police came to our house asking one of us to identify the bodies of our parents.

James and I had stayed in the waiting area of the police station while Katie went in.

When she walked out with that horrified look on her face, James and I knew what happened. The three of us lay together on our parents' old bed crying and looking at old pictures.

I was the one who was able to get out bed and take care of them. I cooked for them and made sure they showered...even if that meant showering my brother. Ugh. I didn't mind showering Katie, she wasn't a perv.

Eventually I got them to get up and try to move on with their lives, and by then I had taken over the parental role. Regardless of everything though, our fights and arguments, we loved each other above all.

That's why when we were walking home that night after Katie and I's last uni classes and James' football practice, we stuck together when our lives changed forever in an instant.

The guy was tall and attractive, one that Katie would definitely go for. He had straight brown hair that fell perfectly over his chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. He was backing into an alley with fear in his eyes.

Another man was approaching him menacingly and I felt a chill. The older man had these piercing blue eyes and a smirk on his face that made me nearly tremble in fear. Instinctively I grabbed Katie and James' hands and pulled them into an alleyway out of sight of the man, but where we could still see what was happening.

"I didn't think the British police were so smart sending an undercover cop," the man said. "This whole time I thought you were Ben Harrison, and now I find out your Officer Freddie McClair. How long did you think you could fool me Frederick."

The attractive boy named Freddie gulped trying to look brave. "You won't get away with this Foster. You and your mafia will go down, we'll make sure of that."

"How so Frederick?" Foster said with a snarl. "You're the one who gathered all the evidence, but now you can't turn it in."

In the blink of an eye Foster pulled out a gun from his hip and shot Freddie repeatedly. The gun had this long barrel so it wasn't loud bangs but soft rushes of air.

I covered James eyes and felt Katie grab onto my back, trembling in fear. I watched in horror as the boy fell to the ground bleeding all over. Foster just sneered down at him and put his gun away.

That's when I heard a loud bang and saw that Katie had accidentally kicked the garbage can in her fear. I felt panic and looked back at Foster who was looking right at us.

"Run!" I cried pushing James deeper into the alley and grabbing Katie's hand. The three of us ran hard and fast not even daring to look back until we reached the police station.

We didn't know if that awful man was behind us but we didn't want to find out.

The nervous-looking boy sitting at reception came up to us as we burst in. "Everything alright?"

"Please, help us," I panted, "we just witnessed a crime and the guy is after us."

The receptionist boy led deeper into the police station hugging James' to him who looked like he was hyperventilating. Katie hadn't let go of my hand for even a moment. He sat us down in a conference room and said, "someone will be in to take in your statement shortly."

When he tried to leave James gripped his hand tightly.

"It's alright little man, you're safe here."

I pulled James closer to us and he buried himself into my chest crying. Katie gently caressed his head and laid her head on my shoulder. "Thank you erm..."

"J.J," he said.

"Thank you J.J," I said.

"What are your names?" He said pulling out a little notebook from his pocket.

"I'm Emily," I said, "this Katie, and this is James. Fitch. We're siblings."

"Mmhmm," J.J said writing on the notepad, "Emily, Katie, and James Fitch."

J.J exited the room and I glanced down at James who was still cuddled against my chest.

"Ems I'm scared," Katie said softly, I felt her tears on my shoulder.

I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and hugged her close. "I know Kay, I'm scared too."

J.J walked back into the room with a buff man with shaggy hair and several tattoos.

"Guys, this is Inspector James Cook, he's the best in the field," J.J said. "He'll take care of you."

The inspector sat down in front of us and said, "call me Cook. Now tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: People seem to like this fic so far, I enjoyed your reviews thanks very much and please keep them coming I love hearing from you. Now this chap is from Katie's POV not as long as the last chap because it took me a bit to get into her mindset, but in some later chaps I've written so far I've been able to get into it more. I'm trying my best not to be cliche but this story is very much Hollywood romantic comedy, so it's become increasingly difficult. Hope you don't mind**

_Katie_

"John Foster," Cook said handing Ems and me a picture of that monster. James didn't even look up. He just stayed in his seat silently looking out the window of the airplane we were in. Cook continued, "Leader of the biggest mafia in England. This kind of thing is not that common here so these guys are extra careful. They tie up those loose ends so tight they leave British police with fucking nothing."

"I'm sorry he killed your friend," Emily said gently touching Cook's hand.

Cook looked down sadly and gripped Emily's hand. "Thank you. He was like my brother."

If Emily were straight I'd think she was interested in the sexy inspector, but I knew it was just her nature to be kind. She was much kinder than me, that's for sure.

Cook wiped away a stray tear and said, "you guys are our only chance of finally putting Foster away. The guys at forensics are doing what they can with..." He let out a small sob trying to act strong but I could tell he was falling apart. "Freddie's body."

Emily's hand grabbed his hand again. I dunno how she does that, comfort complete strangers and bare her soul to everyone without fear.

Cook cleared his throat and sniffled. "We're pressing charges against Foster and we want you to testify."

Emily nodded and said, "we'll do it."

"Wait a minute," I intervened firmly, "don't witnesses usually end up...dead."

Emily glanced at me worriedly then questioningly at Cook. Cook sighed. "Yes it is quite dangerous. That's why we've requested the help of the U.S Marshalls."

"The U.S Marshalls?" I said.

"They're a branch of law enforcement there that specialize in witness protection," Cook said.

"Witness protection, so we'll be safe?" Emily said hopefully. I wasn't so quick to trust so I kept a sharp scowl on my face and glared at Cook.

It didn't even seem to faze him as he continued, "we got you some new identities and a place to live. Two U.S Marshalls will be living with you. We thought it best to keep James out of this, so we think it best to send him to a boarding school in a state called California."

James jumped up from his seat and wrapped his arms around both Ems and my necks. "No way! You're not separating me from my bitches!"

"I understand little man, but if we put you on the witness list Foster will go after you," Cook said. "It's better to just use your sisters and keep you safe."

"And what if he kills my sisters?" James whimpered. "I need to protect them!"

"James," Emily said standing up and gripping her cheeks. "Listen to me. If you're around you'll put me and Katie in even more danger because we'll be worried about you."

I turned James around to face me and said, "Jimmy, we'll be okay, we have to trust Cook and the police. You just go that boarding school and stay out of trouble, we'll be together again soon."

James burst into tears and jumped into my lap hugging me tight. It was weird because James was usually more affectionate towards Emily not me.

"Will James be protected too?" Emily asked Cook.

"We always have our backs covered," Cook said with a grin. "Our undercover officer Thomas will be there. He's a mercenary from Congo who joined us a few years back. He's the best field agent we have. James couldn't be safer."

Emily nodded. "You hear that James? Everything will be okay."

James jumped off my lap and hugged Emily nearly tackling her. She burst into tears and I felt a rush of sadness not knowing when we'd see our brother again. Next time we'd see him he wouldn't be short and small for sure. We'd miss his entire puberty. He'd be a man.

I didn't even realize I was crying until Cook handed me a handkerchief.

I wiped my tears as Emily cuddled with James in her seat. Cook waited patiently for the sniffling to calm down before he spoke again. "We got you some new identities," he handed us three folders. "We just changed your last names to Caldwell."

James made a face. "Emily, Katie, and James Caldwell?"

"That's fucking terrible," I said with a scowl.

"Guys, don't complain, we don't have much of a choice, at least they kept our first names," Emily said.

I sighed. Emily, always the optimist.

"We'll be landing soon at your stop girls," Cook said. "Officer Pandora will be take you to your U.S Marshalls. I'll be taking James personally to Thomas."

"Thank you Cook," Emily said.

"And where are we exactly?" I said.

"A state called North Carolina," Cook said. "You're staying in a small country town.

There's no phones or anything so you'll be practically invisible here."

I felt a surge of horror. "No phones?"

"Blimey Katie, that doesn't fucking matter right now!" Emily cried.

"How will they talk to me?" James said softly.

Emily and I looked at Cook expectantly. He looked sad. "Sorry, you just...won't."

"No!" James cried hugging Emily tight.

"It's okay James, it'll be okay, we'll see each other again soon," Emily soothed as tears streamed down her cheeks. I jumped up from my chair and joined the hug.

We hadn't had a group hug like this since our parents' death. It had been so dreadful to see their bloody bodies. My dad got the worst of it, I remember looking away right when I saw him. The police said he had tried to protect mum with his body but he couldn't save her.

Then I walked out of that room like a zombie. I barely felt Emily and James hugging me. They held me there as I fell apart. And now we're holding James as he does.

I felt a kiss from him on my cheek as he whispered, "please don't die."

"We won't Jimmy," Emily said softly.

I heard clear his throat behind me and I glanced at him over my shoulder. "I know you want to say goodbye but we're landing now and the pilot wants you in your seat."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow what a reaction I'm very glad you guys like this story but this is when the story REALLY begins! Thank you Mscourts, tiffythetitan, and all you lovely guests for your awesome reviews.**

_Emily_

After a tearful goodbye with James, Katie and I walked hand in hand to a black car Cook directed us to. It was very hot and all around us there was nothing but farmland.

"We're in the middle of fucking nowhere," Katie muttered.

"That's bloody good Katie, that's what will keep us alive," I said.

A perky blonde girl climbed out of the car and cheerfully, "come on then, we got quite a bit to drive."

"Why are you getting in the passenger side? We're not driving!" Katie snapped.

The perky girl laughed and said, "we're in America silly, this is not the passenger side."

"Think you can calm down Katie?" I said. "Bloody hell you're going to get the police to want to kill us too."

"That's not funny Emily!" Katie cried.

The perky girl laughed and said, "don't worry we deal with worse. I'm Officer Pandora."

"Hi Officer, I'm Emily and the cow over here is Katie," I said nudging Katie.

"Piss off!" Katie grumbled.

"Call me Pandora please. Come on then, let's go," Pandora said. "I have to pick up more witnesses in Arizona."

"What part of the States are we exactly?" Katie said as she climbed in the backseat and I got in the passenger seat which would normally be the driver's seat and felt just plain weird.

"Southeast," Pandora said. "We're down at the bottom a few hours from Florida."

"So nowhere near New York then?" Katie said with a sigh.

"Katie how the bloody hell are we supposed to lay low there?" I said in annoyance.

Pandora laughed. "I think the U.S Marshalls will have fun with you. I've only worked with the Marshalls for a few months but I found that Americans aren't very polite, but they will treat you with respect if you do."

"Great we get to spend the next few months with savages," Katie mumbled.

"Katie! Fuck sake they'll treat you like shit if you treat them like shit!" I said.

"It's true," Pandora said. "They have a Golden Rule here: treat others as you would like to be treated."

"Exactly," I said.

"Whatever," Katie groaned.

"Don't complain Kay, if it weren't for this we'd be dead right now," I said.

Katie just huffed. I shook my head and sighed. God forbid Katie would ever appreciate anything. I have to threaten to rip off her arm just to get her to apologize or to say thank you.

We drove the rest of the way in complete silence with the exception of Pandora humming and bouncing in her seat. When she started singing this annoying American song called "Call Me Maybe" I heard Katie cursing silently under her breath.

We drove through a town that looked like it was straight out of a Western movie my dad used to watch.

"The fuck?" Katie muttered.

We drove out of the town and onto a solitary highway that had one lane each way. We must have been on that highway for half an hour. Pandora was straight out singing like if she was auditioning for Britain's Got Talent and Katie was covering her ears.

When we drove into a thick forest Katie sat up at full attention and gripped my shoulder. I could feel her fear in her grip and I glanced at Pandora in fear. A million thoughts were running through my mind: what if Pandora worked for Foster and was taking us to a desolate forest to die? It'd be perfect. No one would ever find us.

Pandora stopped in front of a small cabin in the middle of a forest where there was an raggedy red pickup truck parked. "Here we are!" Pandora said cheerfully completely unaware of the fact that Katie and I nearly shit our pants.

A slender blonde woman walked out of the cabin. She was wearing these baggy jeans with rips, and a light orange and green plaid shirt that hugged her...fucking AMAZING curves nicely. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail under a straw cowboy hat and a few strands of hair were hanging one her gorgeous face. And her fucking eyes...oh wow, she has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life.

It didn't help that she was holding a big rifle and walking towards the car with a confidence that was astonishing. Blimey, I think I need new knickers.

"Officer Campbell," Pandora said lowering the window.

The blonde looked into the car right at me. Holy fuck she's even more beautiful up close.

"These the girls?" She said.

Mm, I can listen to her speak all day.

She glanced back at Katie then back to me. "Twins."

"Yes ma'am," Pandora said with a smile. "Emily is this one next to me, and Katie is that one in the backseat. Their new names are Caldwell."

She snorted. "Caldwell? Seriously? Shit."

"I don't choose the names," Pandora said with a shrug.

"Fine," she said. "Did they bring any clothes?"

"No ma'am, Inspector Cook put them on a plane right away," Pandora said. "Foster is very dangerous."

"Alright," the beautiful blonde said. "Why don't y'all come on down and settle in and tonight we can go into town to get you some stuff?"

She's talking to me. Oh shit she's talking to me? What do I say? Fuck!

"Erm...yeah...ngg."

"Very smooth Ems," Katie muttered with a chuckle.

"Piss off," I grumbled climbing out of the car.

Katie climbed out after me chuckling and mumbling, "fucking lezza."

"This way ladies," the blonde said standing in front of us and leaning her rifle against her shoulder.

Fucking Hell she's hot.

"I'm Officer Naomi Campbell, but we all go by first names here so call me Naomi," she said.

Naomi. I can't think of a better name for her.

"So you," Naomi said to me, "with the red hair, are you Emily or Katie?"

"Eh...Em..." I stammered.

"Emily," Katie interjected. "I'm Katie, the brunette and the prettier twin."

I shot her grateful look even though she added that frivolous comment at the end.

Naomi nodded and waved at Pandora who waved cheerfully and drove away.

"I'll introduce you to my partner who's waiting inside," Naomi said guiding us into the cabin. "You are not to be without one of us by your side at all times. Foster is kinda an international threat. If he finds you, you're dead."

I gulped as Katie gripped my hand in fear. Naomi glanced back at us and looked down at our intertwined hands.

She smiled softly and said, "if we stick together we'll be fine." We walked into the cabin and stood in the middle of the living room. There was a bear skin rug on the floor, a green couch in front of a tiny T.V with antennas on it, on the other side a wooden dining table, and in front of that a kitchen.

It was three rooms in one! I heard Katie's scoff of disapproval.

"We're simple folk ya know," Naomi said. She must have heard Katie's scoff.

A brunette girl walked out of one of the three doors. She was slender and walked gracefully like a cat. Her hair was long and her features were...well perfect. She had blue eyes that were piercing but not as captivating as Naomi's. She wore jean shorts and a tight black tank top.

"This is my partner Officer Elizabeth Stonem," Naomi said. "She goes by Effy."

"Please don't call me Elizabeth, that's what my nana calls me," Effy said with a small smirk.

"I'm Emily," I said. Fucking finally I'm actually able to form a coherent sentence.

Hopefully I can do that when Naomi speaks to me, if not I'm so screwed.

"I'm Katie," Katie said stepping out from behind me.

Effy seemed a bit surprised but she didn't really make big expressions. "Twins."

"Yep," Naomi said with a grin.

"What are there no twins in America or something?" Katie scoffed in annoyance.

"Fucking Christ."

Naomi snorted. "Okay Effy I'm roomin' with the redhead, you can take the bitch."

I laughed as Katie let out an insulted squeak. "You can't talk to me like that!"

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Well do all British people think they're royalty that disrespect American scum?"

Effy smirked and crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. I shook my head and said, "no that's just her. I apologize for my sister, she can be a cunt."

Effy and Naomi laughed as Katie slapped my arm. "Fuck off you wanker!"

Effy cocked her head to the side. "Wanker? Your insults are fun."

"You'll have to define that for me later huh Ems?" Naomi said with a smile.

Oh fuck that smile is gonna kill me. And she shortened my name! I think I'm melting.

"So here's the deal," Effy said looking between Naomi and I with a smirk on her face. "This door next to kitchen is the bathroom, no one takes more than fifteen minutes in there. And there's no lock so we'll make sure of it."

"No lock? How the fuck am I supposed to shower and stuff?" Katie said.

"Sorry princess, things change when there's a mafia boss trying to kill your ass," Effy said with a teasing smile. I knew that would rile Katie up and obviously she did too because she seemed pleased when Katie let out a squeak of frustration.

"The room next to the bathroom is Effy's room, Katie you'll be staying with her since I chose the nicer twin," Naomi said.

I felt my face heat up. She thinks I'm the nicer twin. Oh my God...

Fucking Hell, I feel like a prepubescent boy.

"Wait why can't I room with my sister?" Katie said.

Fuck sake Katie shut up! If you room with Effy that means I get to room with beautiful Naomi. Shit Emily, get a grip!

"Didn't Naomi tell you the number one rule?" Effy said cocking an eyebrow.

"One of us will be by your side at all times," Naomi said. "That means even in your sleep."

"You'll only have those 15 minutes bathroom time for solitude so use it wisely," Effy said.

"Come on Emily, you can see our room," Naomi said with a smile.

Fuck, every time she did that I felt my heart pounding so hard. This woman will be death of me.

"Come on Katie," I heard Effy say but I barely paid attention as I followed Naomi towards the door farthest away from the kitchen. She was smiling back at me and holding that rifle against her shoulder.

Oh fuck me she was beautiful.

"So Ems," Naomi said, "I can call you that right?"

Okay she asked me a question. Okay Fitch, answer the question no stammering. I took a deep breath and said, "yes."

Naomi winked and opened the door to the room. "So Ems, what's a wanker?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "That just doesn't sound good with an American accent."

Naomi laughed. "Sorry can't do much about that."

I stepped into the room and looked around. It wasn't very big. It didn't have any windows. It had a small closet, and a queen-sized bed in the middle. Oh God, one bed. That means we'll be sharing. Fucking Hell I think I'm gonna die.

"So then Emily," Naomi said draping her arm across my shoulders.

_Christ._

"What's a wanker?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SkyBlue, yes I think Naomi in pretty much anything is super hot but a plaid shirt, I'd pay to see her in that. afiestyllama yes I thought it'd be fun to make Naomi American glad you like her and tiffythetitan yes those 15 minutes of solitude are going to be really important *wink wink* lol**

_Katie_

This is a load of bullocks! Not only have Emily and I seemed to have been sent to the fucking first century, these American U.S Marshalls are sarcastic and rude!

Can you believe that Naomi girl called me a bitch? Okay maybe I was bit...stingy. What do they expect? Should I be pleased we're living in a cabin in the middle of the forest hiding from a psychopath mafia boss?

And to top it off my sister is smitten all over that Naomi girl. She can't hide anything from me; she's like an open book. I've never minded my sister's sexuality, I'm pleased actually, it means she's not competing against me for blokes.

I remember the day she told us though, as if I didn't know already. I wanted to let her admit it on her own terms even though for years I saw her lusting over girls. Especially in college.

It was a few months after our parents' death. She had sat down James and I and started pacing around the room so nervously. I knew right away what she was going to say, so when she said it I had just smiled at her and said I knew.

James just said it was hot and he'd be happy to share his porn with her. I thought it was a bit sweet actually, but Emily gave me this look and I proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

Oh James. I'm going to miss him; perviness and all.

This brunette U.S Marshall, Effy, is nicer than Naomi. She's very sarcastic and always has this teasing smile on her lips but she doesn't call me a bitch, instead she calls me...

"Princess, come on, don't you wanna see our room before we go into town for some hick clothes just like ours?" Effy said with a grin.

"What's a hick?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"It refers to people who look like Naomi and I who live in small poor towns and live a simple life," Effy said. "Naomi and I aren't actually hicks, this is just our cover."

"Then what are you really like?" I asked following Effy into the bedroom that was right next to the bathroom.

"Naomi is a Cali girl," Effy said. She probably saw the confusion on my face because she clarified, "born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She joined the LAPD for a while, doing undercover work in Downtown L.A, then decided to join the Marshalls."

"And what about you?" I said with genuine interest. The brunette has a mysterious quality about her that I couldn't figure out. I was great at reading Emily and James, and if I wanted to I could probably read Naomi not that I care, but Effy, was a closed and locked book.

"I was born in Kansas," Effy said. "Spent the first few years moving around the Midwest between my mom and dad, my brother Tony and I. Then when I was ten and Tony was 19, we left the madness and settled in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was a three hour drive to New York, so Tony and I would go often."

"So you chose to leave your parents then?" I said looking around the room. Like the rest of the house it was simple: one closet, one bed, no window.

"They didn't want to take the custody battle to court so it was a tug-of-war for years," Effy said. "You seem bothered by that, the fact that I chose to leave my parents."

I shook my head, how did she do that? She read me as easily as I read Emily, no one has been able to do that. I looked up into her piercing blue eyes that were full of empathy and I said, "a few years ago my parents died in a car wreck. Emily, James, and I were forced to grow up real fast."

Effy touched my arm gently and said, "I'm sorry Katie."

I shrugged and lowered my head, "I think they'd be disappointed in us now. We've lost James and we're hiding out in a cabin." Okay Katie, why are telling her this?

"Hey," Effy said lifting up my chin to look at her. "I think they'd be very proud of you guys. You could have disappeared into Mexico or China or somethin' and never mentioned anything about Foster, instead you went to the police and you're willing to testify in court even if it means risking your lives and being separated from your brother. You are very brave and I'm sure they'd be proud of that."

I couldn't help but smile at her.

Effy smiled right back at me. "I think that's the first time I've seen you smile, you should do it more often, it's very beautiful."

I felt myself blush and I felt a surge of panic. "Erm, are there any fit blokes in town?"

Effy looked confused.

"Erm, hot guys?"

"Oh!" Effy laughed though she had a mysterious glint in her eyes, fuck if I know what _that_ means. "Sure Katie, there's plenty of, 'fit blokes.'"

She said the last part in a horrible British accent that had me laughing loudly.

"Glad to see you two getting along," Naomi said popping out of nowhere.

I jumped up and cried out, "fucking Christ you scared me you tosser!"

Naomi glanced back at Emily who was standing behind her. "Another word I don't understand, well this will be fun."

Emily giggled like a little schoolgirl. Christ she's so obvious. "Tosser means pretty much the same thing as wanker," Emily said, "just a little nicer."

Naomi looked at me with a sarcastic smirk, put her hand over her chest and said, "awww Katie, are you being nice to me?"

"Sod off!" I snapped.

"Another one! I'm supposing it's nicer than fuck off right?" Naomi said.

"Good process of thought there Naoms," Effy said stepping in between us before I could retaliate. "Let's go get them some clothes unless they want to sleep naked."

Naomi laughed and winked at Emily who turned bright red. I snorted at her and she gave me a glare that clearly said, "fuck off."

"Let's go," Effy said opening the drawer of a dresser behind the door that I didn't even see and pulling out a pistol.

"Fucking Hell!" I cried backing away.

"Protection," Effy said. She turned to Naomi, "You're taking your rifle?"

"No, hand me the 48' I don't wanna scare everybody with this puppy," Naomi said setting her rifle down against the wall by the door.

Effy reached into the drawer handed Naomi another pistol. Naomi twirled the gun expertly and put it in a holster that was on her hip hidden by that plaid shirt that was so obviously dyke. I saw Emily's eyes glaze over and I gave her a disgusted look.

She was turned on...gross.

Effy put a holster on her shorts, put the gun in, and covered it with her shirt before grabbing the keys from Naomi's shirt pocket.

"Hey!" Naomi cried.

"I'm driving!" Effy laughed.

"Effs your driving is shitty!" Naomi said.

"Speak for yourself blondie," Effy shot back. We all followed Effy outside, Naomi grumbling the whole time like a child to which Emily giggled and slapped her arm playfully.

I rolled my eyes. Christ she's flirting. I got to give her a few tips to not be so fucking obvious. Even Effy seems to have noticed because she keeps looking back at the two of them with this knowing smirk. But then again, Effy might some mind-reader freak of nature.

**AN: I wasn't sure if I got into Katie's mentality ****appropriately I worked on this chap for quite a bit trying to think like Katie. I can relate to Emily alot more so it's easy for me to get into her mindset. So let me know if you feel my Katie isn't genuine enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just a little warning, this chapter may possibly make you fall in love with Naomi really hard or maybe just die lol As for the reviews on the last chapter, yes I made Katie a tad bit more polite than she'd usually be but I really think she'd be less bitchy to the women protecting her from one of the most dangerous crime lords in the world.**

_Emily_

Effy climbed into the driver's side and Katie slid into the middle leaving only one seat and two people. I looked at Naomi who smiled and said, "I can sit in the truck bed."

"Don't be ridiculous," Effy said looking at us with a smirk. "Emily is small, she can sit on your lap."

I heard a snicker from Katie and I glared at her as Naomi shrugged and climbed into the truck. Naomi smiled at me and said, "this truck is old I'm more comfortable than the seat."

Christ I'm melting. I climbed into the car and sat in between her legs. Okay I'm going to need to buy a lot of new knickers, she's so close to me I can smell her scent and feel her hot breath on the back of my neck

Fuck. Me.

Katie was squished in the middle against Effy but she didn't seem to mind it. That's weird, Katie hates people in her personal space, especially if she's not comfortable with them.

Effy reached around Katie's waist and pulled a seatbelt over her stomach. She clicked it then smiled saying, "just because we're law enforcement doesn't mean we're above the law."

"Right," Naomi said sarcastically pulling a seatbelt over my chest. Her arm was wrapped around me as she pulled the seatbelt down and her other hand pulled me against her chest so that the seatbelt could go around both of us.

Her breasts pressed deliciously against my back and I bit my lip to suppress a moan.

It took about half an hour driving on that highway to reach the tiny dirt town we had passed earlier. Effy drove through the town to a shopping center that looked a bit more modern and parked in front of a big store with a orange sign and black letters that said, "Big Lots."

"Best store ever," Naomi said with a giggle.

Seriously, can this girl get any more cute?

"Come on," Effy said taking off her seatbelt. We all filed out of the car and followed Effy into the store. It was giant. There were aisles full of clothes-racks, aisles of toys, aisles of candy, aisles of home appliances and decor, aisles of jewelry. Everything.

"I'll head into the appliances section and get some stuff we need," Effy said looking at us, "you go to the clothes. Stay by Naomi at all times."

The last sentence was said firmly, which caught me by surprise. So far Effy had been laid back and Naomi was enforcing the rules, it was shocking to see the change.

"This way girls," Naomi said. "Pick out some shirts, jeans, and shoes, then we'll go to the underwear section and get packets of panties and bras."

"Packets?" Katie said in horror.

"Yes packets," Naomi laughed.

"Sorry princess, we can't treat you to Victoria's Secret top-of-the-line thongs," Effy said sarcastically. "You'll have to settle for cheap cotton panties."

Katie huffed and turned on heel stomping towards the clothes aisle. Naomi laughed as she shook her head, grabbed my wrist and led me to clothes aisle. I felt a spark shoot down my spine the moment she touched me and I gasped.

Naomi looked back at me with an expression I couldn't define. Did she feel it too? She shook the expression off with a small shake of her head and said, "you alright Ems?"

I couldn't even answer. I just stared at her.

"Hellooo? Are you deaf or what?"

"Sorry," I said shaking my head. "Yes I'm fine thank you."

Naomi nodded and turned towards the clothes aisle. That's when we saw these two big guys talking to Katie. They were very tall and beefy with torn up jeans, dirty wife-beaters with holes in them too small for their bodies, and straw hats on their heads.

Katie was openly flirting with them, but they were getting into her personal space and I could tell she was very uncomfortable and didn't want to show it.

I felt myself tugged forward hard as Naomi pulled towards them.

"So sexy lil' Brit, you wanna come over to our place and have a lil' fun?" One of them said in a gruff voice.

Now I could really see Katie's discomfort and she wasn't trying to hold it back now.

She stepped away from the two men and said, "no thank you."

"Come on lil' mama, you know ya want to," the shorter one said blocking her from moving away.

Naomi stepped in between them with a confident and threatening look on her face, while pushing me behind her and next to Katie. "Gentlemen, I believe she said no."

"Oh shit-a man, twins!" The shorter man said sounding like a complete tool "One for each."

"Neither one of us wants you, you fucking wankers!" Katie snapped gripping my arm in fear.

Naomi raised her hand to silence her and gave her an ,'I-got-this' look.

"What she call me?" The taller man said towering over Naomi menacingly.

Katie and I took a step back but Naomi didn't even flinch.

"Fucking fearless," Katie muttered in my ear.

I nodded my head but said nothing. Yeah she was fearless and it was fucking hot.

"Listen to me you dolt," Naomi said looking at the tall man right in the eye, "back the fuck up! What makes you think class is gonna want trash?"

"Fuck you bitch!" The tall man said shoving Naomi hard.

Katie and I let out a squeak and backed away. Naomi didn't even look fazed by the attack. She just stepped forward grabbed the tall man arm and twisted it hard.

The tall man was on his knees in an instant crying out in pain. "Fuck! Ryan! Help man!"

The short man, apparently Ryan, hesitated but then stepped forward towards Naomi clenching his fists.

"Naomi watch out!" I cried.

Without letting go of the tall man's arm, Naomi kicked Ryan in the face swiftly. It was so graceful as if she were a ballerina, but it was harder than it appeared because Ryan fell to the floor hard, blood pouring down his nose.

Naomi brought her knee up and kicked the tall man's chest then kicked him away making him fall to the ground in a heap.

"Now when a lady says no, you back. The fuck. Up!" Naomi shouted.

"Ugh bitch!" The tall man yelled trying to get up.

He barely lifted off the ground when a foot hit him square in the chin and flipped him onto his back.

"Nice," Naomi laughed as the owner of the foot, Effy, stepped over the man with a grin on her face.

"Larry, let's go," Ryan said helping the tall man stand looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Naw man I don't want no girl beatin' me up!" Larry growled pushing Ryan off him as he stood up.

"Will this encourage you to leave?" Naomi said lifting up her plaid shirt slightly to show him her gun.

Fuck. So hot.

Larry paled. Effy smirked and showed her own gun. Ryan whimpered and ran out of the store followed by Larry who scampered behind him like a dog yelling out, "You ain't heard the last of me ya hear bitches?"

Katie sighed in relief. Naomi turned to her with a stern look. "Are you insane Katie? You don't talk to anyone!"

"Wha-I..."

"Those men could have been Foster's men," Naomi hissed.

Effy nodded and said in a more calm tone, "you'd have been dead before Naomi could get to you."

Katie gulped. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Blimey. She...apologized? Okay Effy, I need to learn your trick.

"Sorry?" Naomi scoffed obviously still angry.

"Naoms," Effy said touching her arm.

Naomi let out a heavy breath. "Just don't do it again Katie, we really don't like losing our charges."

Katie nodded silently keeping her gaze down. I knew that meant she was about to cry so I pulled her into a hug. She cried against my chest, covering her face cause I know she hates people seeing that.

I looked at Naomi who mouthed out 'I'm sorry.'

She's so sweet. It's not even her fault and she's apologizing. Ahh, what a woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Heya, so t****hank you tiffythetitan, SkyBlue, and afiestyllama who left me some nice reviews **I see you guys like this Naomi, I like her too teehee. Anyways as you can see the POV switches are not consistent, I write what I feel and I felt this scene needed to be in Emily's perspective, writer's gotta make choices ya know. Anyways, just a quick post before my study break is over, I will try to post asap but I need to find some time. 

_Emily_

We bought several items of clothing at the store and we barely paid anything at all.

We bought several shirts a lot of which were plaid much to Katie's chagrin, and several jeans, trousers, and shorts.

Naomi helped me put my new clothes away then handed me one of my new pajamas, which consisted of skimpy silk shorts and a tank top. I usually like to wear sweats and a big T-shirt, but Naomi insisted that it would be way too hot for that.

"Let's change and go to sleep," Naomi kicking off her shoes. "I bet you're tired from all that's happened in the past few hours."

"Yes I'm quite tired," I said. "Will Katie be okay with Effy?"

Naomi walked up to me and grabbed my hand. Shit there's that spark again.

"Emily, Effy is a great Marshall, she would die herself before letting anything happen to Katie," Naomi said. "Just like I'd do for you."

"But you don't even know us," I said.

Naomi smiled. "It's my job. Now come on, change."

I gulped as my face heated up. "In h-here?"

Naomi chuckled, "yeah where else?"

I laughed a bit uncomfortably as Naomi stepped away and lifted off her shirt.

FUCKING HELL! I think I'm going to die. She has the perfect body. Her creamy breasts are accented perfectly in that bra and her stomach is flat...mm I just want to lick it.

I gulped and turned around lifting off my own shirt. I felt her eyes on me and I tried to not start sweating bullets. I changed into my pajamas and slowly turned around.

She had changed but it wasn't really helping my hormones. She was stood at the foot of the bed in a white pig T shirt that barely covered her knickers. She climbed on the bed giving me a view of her perfect bum.

Her knickers were very thin and...

Emily, pull it together before you jump this girl and fuck her senseless.

I climbed in the bed after her and turned my back immediately hoping that it would calm my hormones down a little.

Just when I was starting to relax Naomi reached over my body to shut off the light. She was practically on top of me! Her body was so warm and her scent...fuck I love her scent.

"Guh'night," she said softly before moving back to her side.

"Good night," I said.

I closed my eyes and turned away from her so I could try to gain control of my hormones. I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep but I was pretty out of it when I heard a loud bang outside the cabin.

My eyes flickered open at the loud sound, but before I could figure out what it was there was a toned body on top of me.

"Nao..."

"Shh," Naomi hissed pressing her hand against my mouth. Her expression was dead serious and a chill ran down my spine and my heart started thumping fast in fear.

There was another loud crash, this time from the living room. Naomi jumped into action, grabbing me and tugging me off the bed away from the door. She pushed me down on the floor and laid her body over me as she grabbed her gun from the bedside table.

"Don't move," Naomi whispered.

I was trembling and crying in fear as I whimpered, "Katie."

"Shh," Naomi soothed. "Effy will take care of her."

"But what if it's Foster, he..."

"Shh," Naomi soothed.

"Bitch!" A man yelled, "you think you can beat me and my friend up and get away with it?"

Naomi's blue eyes widened slightly. "It's the guy from Big Lots."

"Larry?" I said softly.

Naomi climbed off me. "It's not Foster. Stay here."

She walked towards the door carefully with her gun in front of her. Every step was calculated and precise and she stood next to the door with her gun ready.

"Get the fuck off my property Larry or I will shoot you!" Naomi yelled in warning.

It was so menacing that I had no doubt she would do it. I sat against the closet and watched Naomi, but though I knew the threat wasn't from Foster I still felt fear.

Naomi yanked the door open suddenly and jumped into the doorway with her gun ready. "Shit!" Naomi cried jumping towards me as there was a loud bang. I let out a scream knowing it was a gunshot. Naomi had thrown herself to the ground right before the bang but she hadn't moved at all.

I felt my stomach churn in dread as I crawled around the bed to Naomi. Immediately I could see Naomi's thigh bleeding and I let out a cry.

"It's just a graze the bullet did go in," Naomi said sitting up and grabbing her gun. She shoved me back towards the closet and said, "get over there and don't move!"

"No way! And let that bloody wanker walk in here and kill you?" I cried.

"Emily, seriously what kind of Marshall would I be if I let some arrogant dumbass redneck kill you while trying to protect you from one of the biggest mafia bosses in the world?" Naomi cried pushing me away harder. "Now move back!"

"No!" I yelled stubbornly scooting to her side and pressing my hand against the wound on her thigh. It was a nasty cut and bleeding a lot.

Three loud bangs rang out and I felt my body being slammed into the ground and Naomi jumped on me protectively. "Katie! Stay behind me!" It was Effy's voice but I couldn't really see anything.

"No! I have to see my sister you already shot the bloke down!" Katie cried.

There was loud shuffling then a thump against the wall. "I said. Stay. Behind. Me!" the tone of Effy's voice had an edge that actually sent chills down my spine.

"I'm sorry okay, I just like wanna see my sister!" Katie cried.

"Come on," Effy said. "Naomi?"

Naomi moved up on her arms to try to get off of me but then stopped and groaned in pain. I looked at her worriedly and she hissed, "shit my thigh fucking hurts!"

"Naomi?"

I glanced around Naomi's arm to the doorway where Effy had just appeared holding a gun in one hand and gripping onto Katie's arm with the other. Katie looked incredibly scared, I could see tears streaming down her face and when she saw me she bolted out of Effy's grasp towards me.

"Emily! Emily are you okay?" Katie screeched getting on her knees beside me.

"Yes, but Naomi is hurt!" I cried desperately.

"What? Where?" Effy cried suddenly.

"It's just a graze wound," Naomi said as Effy carefully rolled her off of me. I sat up once she was off and wiped my bloody hands on my shirt when Katie jumped me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"OhmyGod are you okay? I was so worried, I heard the gun shots and…"

"Katie, Katie, it's alright, it's alright, I'm fine," I said rubbing her back gently with my clean hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine," Katie breathed releasing the hug. She glanced at Naomi then who was trying to shove Effy—who was trying to inspect her wound—away. The moment she saw all that blood her face paled and I knew immediately what was going to happen.

When she walked out of that room after identifying our parents she was in shock as we hugged her and then she remembered her squeamishness and started vomiting. Another time James came home after a fight with a bloody nose and Katie proper fainted when she saw him. And then when we saw Foster kill Freddie she nearly passed out there, that's why she crashed into the garbage cans and got us caught.

Before I could even issue a warning Katie fell like a sack of potatoes onto the floor. "Oh shit!" Naomi cried, "The hell happened?"

"She doesn't like the sight of blood," I said.

Effy moved to Katie's side and turned her on her back so she could check her vitals.

"Effy she's fine, this happens to her all the time," I said. "Is Naomi okay?"

"I'm fine, just gotta clean up the wound and dress it, no big," Naomi said. "Effy what happened to that Larry idiot? Fucking arrogant hick."

"Had to shoot him down," Effy said with a sigh. "I'll drive him to base for Panda to pick him up."

"What will they do with him?" I said softly.

"The Marshalls can't be involved with this or it'll lead Foster right to us," Naomi said.

"The Marshalls will excuse his disappearance until it is safe to release that he fired upon us," Effy said. "I'll go lay Katie down on your bed Naoms then take Larry. Ems you mind cleaning up Naomi's wound?"

Naomi snorted. "Effs I can do it."

Effy glared at her then looked at me, "Please Emily."

I nodded and smiled.

"Get her feet," Effy said wrapping her arms under Katie's arms and lifting her up. I grabbed Katie's feet and helped Effy move her to the bed. She reached under the bed and pulled out a first aid kit. She handed it to me then walked towards her gun in front of her.

"Is there someone else out there?" I said fearfully.

"Gotta make sure his idiot friend didn't come with him," Effy said.

"Effy, be careful," Naomi said.

Effy nodded and her and said, "Keep your gun at hand."

Naomi nodded then Effy walked out of the room. I knelt down beside Naomi and opened the first aid kit. Naomi pouted stubbornly and crossed her arms over chest defiantly.

"Come now, you'll let me tend to that wound won't you? You can't possibly be that sodding stubborn," I said cocking an eyebrow at her.

She locked eyes with me for a moment and I saw that fire in them, but very quickly the fire went out and her eyes softened. So bloody beautiful. Sexy, beautiful, confident, and brave; I think I'm going to explode and that will be left is a pile of hormones.

"Fine then," she said letting me see her wound more clearly. "It's not a big deal really. The bullet barely even grazed me, he was using a rifle, big bullets, wouldn't have nicked me otherwise."

"I reckon any bullet touching your body is bad Naomi," I said.

I soaked a cottonball with peroxide then gently dabbed at the wound.

"Ahh! Son-of-a…shhiiittt!"

"Sorry," I said trying to control my breathing as I gripped the creamy skin of her thigh to hold her still. Her skin was as silky smooth as it looked and I could feel her muscles clenching underneath my hand as she grimaced in pain.

After cleaning out the wound, I pushed the bloody cottonballs aside and grabbed a roll of gauze. I put a patch over the graze so it would absorb blood if it started bleeding again, then lifted up her leg so I could wrap the gauze around. Naomi leaned back and put her ankle on my shoulder.

With her leg up I had an exquisite view of her knickers with her legs slightly spread a bit. Every instinct in my body was telling me to dive my head in for a tasty meal but I forced myself to focus on her wound.

Fucking hell, I'm no different than James, that pervy little bastard. I'm a pervy little bastard too!

Taking a deep breath to refocus I slowly wrapped the gauze around the wound until it was completely covered and protected, then I clipped it down. I slowly set her leg down then said, "all done."

Stupid voice. Why do you bloody get all low and husky like that, you sound like a bloke!

"Thank you," Naomi said with a small smile. She stood up slowly testing her leg. "It stings a bit but it doesn't hurt to walk. I can take a quick round, double check that Larry's friend doesn't come searching for him."

"Naomi maybe you should rest."

"Don't worry Emily," Naomi said giving me a warm smile, "I won't jump into doorways like I did earlier, that was a fucking rookie mistake, my commissioner would slap me upside the head for that."

"I just worry, I care about you," I said softly.

She looked at me for a long moment then said, "even though you've met me just a few hours ago?"

I nodded my head and blushed hoping she didn't catch on to the fact that I was as infatuated as a hormonal boy by her.

She mistook my blush for embarrassment and said, "nothing to be ashamed about Em, I care about you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey girls, I barely found time to write this but I can't let you down lol I'm very glad you guys like my version of Katie even though she's not exactly like the original, situations change a person, besides I actually grew very fond of Katie in her episode in series 4 when she punched that bitch out and found out she couldn't have kids and had that moment with Thomas. That is the Katie I am trying to portray not the bitch we met in series 3. A shoutout to marsupial1974, my ma always said "better late than never" so thank you for the reviews. Just to give you a good image, Naomi looks completely Southern and has a bit of a drawl because she's lived in the South for so long, but she's a Californian. You'll find out more about her a bit later on, and you're right Dollar Tree is the best I completely forgot about that place. Have you ever been to those big 99 cent only stores? Friggin amazing! **

_Katie_

"Princess, you really should stop complaining," Effy said with that bloody smirk that always makes me squirm. "Everyone in these parts wears ripped jeans and plaid shirts. The point is to blend in."

"I know it's just, so bloody ugly," I grumbled.

Effy chuckled. "Better ugly than dead."

I gulped. "Good point."

"Now come on, let's change and get some shut eye," Effy said. "Tomorrow we're going into the forest to gather some wood. Storm's coming in and we gotta prepare."

"Why didn't you bring stuff from that big store we were in?"

"Marshalls have very little spending money princess," Effy explained. "This location is perfect because we can get most of the natural resources we need from the forest."

"I don't want to collect firewood," I said with a pout.

"Aww wittle pwincess doesn't wanna break her pwetty wittle nails?" Effy cooed with a pout.

I huffed in frustration and said, "You are a cunt!"

Effy just smirked smugly.

Ahh fucking bitch, what the hell is her problem! One minute she's being all nice and sympathetic, the next she's being a total wanker! And the worst part is, I can't even fucking stay angry with her!

I tried to act like I was still angry with her even though she looked bloody adorable with that teasing grin on her face. She probably could read right through me, that bitch, but I stomped towards the closet angrily anyways. I grabbed my pajamas and changed with my back towards her.

When I turned around Effy had some thin pajama sweats on and was lifting off her tanktop. The moment she lifted off her shirt I immediately a nasty scar across her stomach. It was circular and looked bumpy.

"I was shot," Effy said.

I snapped my head up flushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright," Effy smiled genuinely. "It's not everyday you see a scar like that. I got another on my side."

She turned and showed me another wound on the side of her ribcage. "Good God."

"It was during my last year as a police officer before I decided to join the U.S Marshalls," Effy said. "I wasn't doing any fancy undercover shit like Naomi was, I was patrolling the streets and eating donuts like every other New York cop."

"Blimey someone just walked up to you and shot you?" I said wide-eyed.

Effy chuckled and shook her head. She put on her pajama shirt then set a pistol on her nightstand before crawling into the bed. I crawled into bed beside her and snuggled under the covers. "So what happened?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Alright then," Effy said sitting up against the headboard. "I was partners with this rookie named Sophia who just started on the force. She actually was an ex-girlfriend of Naomi's who thought that by becoming a cop she could win her back. Naomi and I were friends back then, though we didn't get close until we joined the Marshalls, and she had warned me about Sophia's emotional instability. They shouldn't have given that girl a fucking badge."

"Don't they test people for madness?" I asked.

Effy shrugged then said, "Naomi had been in New York that weekend tying up some loose ends in an undercover drug case and she was staying in my flat with me. We hid her presence really well until Sophia spotted her when were on patrol. That stupid unstable girl ran into a fucking drug house guns ablazing."

"Oh shit," I said hugging my pillow as if I were watching the most intense movie ever.

"There's a code cops have with their partners, we got each others' backs," Effy said. "Even though Sophia was a fucking idiot, I couldn't leave her to die, so I went in after her. There were bullets flying everywhere when I walked in and Sophia was already dead on the floor with five bullets lodged in her brain. Naomi was hiding in a closet shooting at a few guys on the other side of the room. She didn't just shoot randomly like most cops do. She actually took a moment to aim her gun and hit her targets. She didn't miss a single shot. Everyone she wanted to hit, got hit."

"Suddenly I feel better about Emily being around her," I said.

"As you should," Effy said. "She is the reason I am alive. I was in that house in my police uniform looking at the dead body of my partner and suddenly I became a target. I felt the first bullet hit my in the stomach and I was down. I was crawling on the floor trying to find cover and shooting my gun at everything that moved. Then this guy was next to me all of a sudden and bang he shot me on my side point blank. I'm on the ground in agony watching this guy aiming his gun at my head and I knew I was a goner, but then a bullet nicked him right in the middle of the eyes. It was a precision that I knew could only be work of Naomi. I barely even remember her dragging me into the closet out of harm's way. She told me later that backup arrived just shortly after she dragged me into the closet and they took down the entire gang. That's why she was able to get me to a hospital on time."

"Thank fuck!" I cried. "After all that how could you want to be a police officer anymore?"

"Getting shot was excruciating, but to protect people from harm I'd gladly take that risk again."

And that's why I can't stay mad at her.

Oh but wait. That Sophia girl was Naomi's girlfriend. That means she's gay. Emily would fucking love to hear that.

"What are you thinking about princess?"

"Hmm?" I shook my head but I couldn't hide my smirk. "Oh nothing."

Effy eyes me suspiciously but then shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me."

I was about to respond with a nasty retort when there was a loud bang coming from the living room. Effy was on her feet instantly. I didn't even see her snatch the gun from the bedside table, she already had it in her hand, cocked and ready.

"Katie, get in the closet and close the door," Effy said in a low tone.

"What? No, what about Emily? She…"

"In the fucking closet. Now."

I gulped then crawled to the closet. I sat inside it and closed the door but I left a crack open so I could see.

I heard a man screaming, "Bitch! You think you can beat me and my friend up and get away with it?"

Effy glanced at me with a 'what the fuck' look. I gulped as hot tears slid down my cheeks. That crazy Larry bloke followed us here and all because I was flirting with him and his stupid friend. I've put everyone in danger. Fucking hell Katie, what the fuck is wrong with you. You're the one who got us caught by Foster and into this bloody situation in the first place, and now this…

"He's got Naomi's rifle," Effy whispered. "It's already cocked an ready. He's ready to shoot the moment he hears or sees something. Don't you dare move a muscle Katie I'm serious."

I nodded at her as she stood next to the door cocking her gun. She watched him through a small crack in our door like a cat methodically waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

"Get the fuck off my property Larry or I will shoot you!" I heard Naomi's voice.

I heard Effy gasp right at the same time as a loud "Shit!" followed by a deafening bang. I felt the fear shooting across my entire body and I wanted to burst through the wall to get to Emily. God I couldn't lose her too. Please no.

When I heard our door swinging open and looked up and saw Effy jumping into the doorway and shooting her gun three times. The bangs weren't as loud as the rifle's, but they still caused my whole body to rumble. Effy sighed in relief but kept her gun at the ready.

I saw her slowly stepping out of the room, so I jumped out of the closet and ran out to see Emily. Right when I was about to pass Effy I felt her hand grip my wrist and tug me back. "Katie! Stay behind me!"

Her blue eyes were fierce and it was so intense I know most people would fear it, but not Katie fucking Fitch. I yanked my wrist out of her grasp and stomped towards Emily's room.

Before I could even figure out what was happening, my body was slammed hard against the wall. Effy's thigh was pressed against me and her entire body was pushing me into the wall so hard I couldn't even move. In a low growl she said, "I said. Stay. Behind. Me!"

Now that scared the shit out of me. I gulped and nodded crying out, "I'm sorry okay, I just like wanna see my sister!"

"Come on," Effy said grabbing my wrist and leading me to Emily's room holding her gun ahead of her. She called out, "Naomi?"

We heard a groan and Effy rushed to the doorway of their room. "Naomi?" she said meekly.

Unbelievable. One minute she's the scariest bitch I've ever seen, the next she sounds meek like a little defenseless kid. I mean she just shot that fucking…I gulped. The man. I didn't even think to look at him. What if he was still alive?

I glanced back and saw his body on the floor next to the sofa. He was lying in a puddle of blood and I could see one wound on his stomach, another in the middle of his chest, and another on his right shoulder right where the heart is. Tears started streaming down my face in heaps and if I didn't feel so fucking scared I swear I would pass out right now just looking at all that blood.

I turned away from Larry feeling a wave of nausea and saw Emily lying on the ground under Naomi who looked like she had acted as a human shield. "Emily!" I cried pulling out of Effy's grasp and running to her side. "Emily are you okay?"

"Yes, but Naomi is hurt!" Emily cried.

"What? Where?" Effy cried. I heard the desperation in her voice. She really cared about Naomi, like a lot.

"It's just a graze wound," Naomi said as Effy rolled her off of Emily. The moment my sister was free I wrapped my arms around her neck tightly.

"OhmyGod are you okay? I was so worried, I heard the gun shots and…"

"Katie, Katie it's alright, it's alright, I'm fine," she said in that soft Emily voice that always calmed down, along with a gentle back rub. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine," I said in relief breaking our hug and glancing at Naomi who was swatting at Effy like a fly.

Big mistake.

Oh God so much blood. I felt sick to my stomach and everything started getting blurry. I felt my body falling forward and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey girls, so this chapter is Naomi-centric so you'll learn alot more about her, plus there's a surprise twist, let me know what you think.**

_Emily_

"All clear," Naomi said walking back into our room where I was sat on the bed dabbing Katie's forehead with a wet towel. That usually woke her up whenever she fainted, but this time it was doing much. The events of the night were quite traumatic, but I knew that Katie was alright because she kept groaning and mumbling whenever the cold towel touched her forehead. "She a'ight?"

I glanced back at Naomi and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Naomi chuckled. "Alright."

"Oh yes, I thought you might have choked on your words or something," I said.

"Are you making fun of me?" Naomi said sitting on the bed beside me.

"Maybe," I said playfully.

"Fine then, I'll never say a complete sentence again."

"You just did."

"Right, well I…"

She trailed off and bit her lip with an adorable look on her face. I couldn't help but laugh aloud. Naomi joined in a few moments later. It was surprising that I could relax so easily with Naomi even though a few moments ago a maniac was trying to kill us all because he got beat up by a girl.

Christ Americans can be so petty. Though I can't speak for all of them, Naomi has to be the best person I've ever met.

"Emily, what did you used to do back in England?" Naomi asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between us as I continued to dab Katie's forehead with a wet towel.

"I was majoring in uni in physical therapy," I said. "My dad owned the biggest gym chain in all of England, when he and mum…" I cleared my throat and said, "Passed away, the gym was left to us. They are run by great managers, my dad's closets mates, but I'd like to open a small physical therapy office in our biggest chain so I can help people with disabilities work out too."

"That's amazing," Naomi said with a small smile. "I'm sorry that you're in this situation when all you wanna do is help people, and I'm sorry about your parents."

I nodded sadly.

"What happened? If you don't mind me askin.'"

"They got in a car wreck," I said. "Happened nearly three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my sadness away and changed the subject, "what about you Naomi? Have you always lived here?"

"Oh no I'm not really Southern," Naomi said. "I have lived here for 5 years though and I've adopted some of the styles, music, and accents, but I'm actually a Cali-girl. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California."

"California, really?" I said with a grin. "Have you ever met any Hollywood stars?"

Naomi snorted. "That's like me asking you if you've ever met the Queen."

"I have actually."

Naomi's eyes widened. "NO SHIT!"

I nodded and smiled. "My dad volunteered his gym to train runners for free in preparation of a breast cancer awareness marathon."

"Helping people runs in the family I see," Naomi said smiling.

I shrugged and said, "I asked dad to do it because I was running in that marathon, and so he did. The Queen thought that was very honorable so she invited us to this royal party. It was massive so I didn't think I'd actually get to see the Queen, but I ran into her in the hallway being escorted by some guards when I was trying to find the loo."

"Oh my God what did you do?"

"I stammered like a bumbling idiot and bowed down to her," I said.

"I woulda prolly done the same," Naomi commented.

"She was real nice, she asked me to stand and then asked my name, and she said I was a beautiful young lady."

"Damn," Naomi said. "I think I woulda cried like Miss America or somethin.' Now that's a fuckin' compliment."

"Tell me about it," I said. "Katie nearly had a fit when she found out I met the Queen. She had dressed up super classy to try to get a royal boy to like marry her or something, so when she found out I actually met the Queen herself she was pissed off. Called me a bitch the rest of the night."

"Feisty ain't she?"

"Borderline bitchy yeah, but I love her."

"Can't help who you love."

"Yeah, we did share a womb for nine months at one point," I said. "I'm glad we had separate eggs though, we're too close sometimes."

"How do you mean?"

"I dunno clingy," I said. "Katie has this fear that if I stay far from her for too long I'll leave her forever and like hate her or something. That's just ridiculous."

"I can understand her fear though," Naomi said. "You are everything to her and she's scared she's not everything to you. I ain't no psychologist or nothin' but I think that's called being insecure."

"But she does mean everything to me," I said. "When that Larry guy came in here, I was terrified for Katie, I didn't even care if he shot and killed me as long as she was okay."

"No takin' bullets for no one though," Naomi said wagging her finger at me. "Leave that to me and Effy."

"Have you ever been shot?" I asked.

"I've been grazed seven times," Naomi said, "thank God for fast reactions. But one time I got hit on the arm." She lifted the sleeve of her shirt and showed me a scar on her upper arm. It was circular and bumpy.

"It was a drug bust in New York. My idiot ex-girlfriend blew my cover and ran into a full drug house in her police uniform with her gun out. She called my name and all hell broke loose."

Girlfriend? Did she just say girlfriend? She's gay? OH GOOD GOD I THINK I'M DYING.

"She was gunned down" Naomi continued, "and I was hit on the arm. She was dead before she even hit the floor but I managed to hide in a closet.

"That's when Effy came in and things got monumentally worse. She was shot in the stomach and she went down then the leader of the gang went up to her and shot her right in the ribcage. I got him before he could kill her and then I lunged out and dragged Effy into the closet with my wounded arm. It felt like my arm was on fire but I couldn't leave Effy out there. She was not doing good at all. She was so completely out of it. Her stomach wouldn't stop bleeding and the bullet that hit her ribcage had shattered right through her bones. It was using my wounded arm to try to stop the bleeding while my other continued to shoot at the gang outside so they wouldn't come near us. I thought she was gonna die. Subconsciously she did too even though she doesn't even remember what happened, she started sayin' stuff."

I looked at Naomi curiously. "What kind of things?"

Naomi shook her head. "I've never told anyone that."

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything," I said.

"It's not that I don't want to or nothin,' it's just that I don't understand it," Naomi said.

"Perhaps telling someone about it would help to figure things out," I suggested.

Naomi sighed deeply. "I never talked to her about it or nothin' she didn't seem to remember anything 'cause she never brought it up, so I kinda let it slide."

"What did she say?"

"It was when the backup had arrived. S.W.A.T burst in taking down the gang and I was about to carry Effy out to the ambulance on my back when she grabbed my arm, looked me right in the eyes, and said, 'I love you.'"

Oh shit. This just got complicated.

"I don't know what she meant by it ya know?" Naomi said. "Was she just telling me as a friend? Or was she like _in _love with me?"

"You never wanted to find out?" I asked gulping.

I held my breath I can't compete with a history like theirs, I can tell they've known each other for years.

Naomi shook her head. "I don't feel that way about Effy."

Oh thank fuck.

"She's like my sister," Naomi said. "I love her very much but prolly the way you love Katie. I can never see her as anything more than that."

"Did it bother you that she could possibly love you more than that?" I asked.

"At first," Naomi said "But then I realized I couldn't really live without Effy in my life. If she did love me in a different way than I loved her I hoped she'd get over it."

"Reckon she still feels the same?"

Naomi shrugged. "I hope not. She's hooked me up with a few chicks, so I'm assuming she's supportive of me. Maybe I'm thinkin' too much about it, she meant it as a friend or sister. I mean what else do you say when you think you're about to die?"

"I suppose," I said though I felt wary about the whole situation. Effy was a nice person, and if she was in love with Naomi I didn't want to make a move on the blonde, not that I would even have the balls to do it. Then again she's very fucking hard to resist.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?"

"You were out of it for a bit," Naomi said.

"Oh sorry," I said. "I dunno what I would do in your shoes, I don't really have close friends like that, just Katie and James. I find that telling people the truth and confronting the situation fixes all your problems."

"You think I should talk to Effy about it?"

"At least to get it out in the open."

"But it's been 5 years," Naomi said. "I think that may do more harm than good."

"I suppose," I said with a shrug. "The decision is yours."

"Truth works for you then?" Naomi asked.

I nodded. "Once I was dating this girl named Mandy." I paused and watched her for a reaction.

She looked a bit surprised and she chuckled. "Gaydar kinda failed me with you Red, had no idea you played on my team."

I smirked. "Not all lesbians wear plaid shirts and carry around rifles."

Naomi laughed aloud and shook her head. "Guess not, some lesbians are cute little redheads with adorable button noses."

I felt my face heat up. I stammered when I tried to continue my story, "S-so M-Mandy was my first girlfriend back in college. I had come out to Katie and James a month before and Mandy was the experimental girlfriend. You know, got to try everything out."

"Ah yes, I remember my first," Naomi said. "She was a little minx. Were you Mandy's first too?"

"No, definitely not," I snorted. "She was quite a whore. We were in an open relationship because she couldn't be monogamous. I was okay with that because I was just barely exploring my sexuality, but then she got too attached."

"Nothing like dyke drama to spice up your day," Naomi said shaking her head.

"Exactly!" I cried. "I tried to break up with her and she started stalking me like a mad woman. She would threaten my girlfriends and follow me everywhere and tell people I was her girlfriend."

"Christ, girls like that are the worst," Naomi scoffed. "Believe it or not most of our charges are actually people running away from crazy stalkers."

"Jesus, really?"

Naomi nodded.

"In retrospect Mandy wasn't so bad, but anyways I didn't know what to do so I went to Katie for help," I said. "I don't like doing that because we've learned to be self-sufficient after our parents' death, besides she'd rub it in my face every time we argued about something. I was desperate."

"I can imagine your feisty sister tearing that bitch's hair out," Naomi said.

"Perfect image," I laughed. "Katie dressed up as me and went to confront her."

"Whoa, whoa! You did a switcheroo?" Naomi cried.

"Yeah."

"Oh shit! That's so cool!"

"Benefit of being a twin," I said with a shrug. "We did all the time in our teenage years. I'd dress up like Katie to cover for her when she used to sneak out, or she'd dress up like me to take a test for me cause I was too sick to go."

"Fuckin' great."

"Mandy was caught off guard by the bitchiness of Katie fucking Fitch, she was expecting mild little Emily," I said. "She thought it was me though, so she thought she made me snap. All hell broke loose when she tried to initiate angry sex."

Naomi burst out laughing. "Holy shit."

"Katie beat the shit out of her so bad Mandy had to get stitches," I said chuckling. "Mandy never even looked at me again."

"I bet!" Naomi laughed.

"Someone had to slap the bitch."

We both turned to Katie who groggily sat up on the bed. She smirked proudly and Naomi laughed exclaiming, "you go girl!"

"How long you've been conscious?" I asked.

"The whole time," Katie said, "I just didn't wanna open my eyes."

"Oh," I said. Shit she heard everything we said?

Naomi didn't seem to mind or maybe she didn't realize what that meant, because she playfully said, "you lazy bum."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay I was banned for a few days cuz someone decided to report one of my stories for explicit content. Well damn this is a place of creative freedom and there are thousands upon thousands of explicit fics on this site, so seriously if that offends you (mysterious reporter) you shouldn't even be reading fics that are rated M especially when they have warnings that tell you they are explicit. And in the words of my British friends from Skins, fuck off you ****wanker. Anyways, rant over enjoy the chap! And for fuck sake please don't report me!**

_Katie_

"So what happened with Larry?" I asked as Effy started picking up logs from the forest ground. We weren't that deep in the forest, I could still see the cabin behind us, but it was still very thick and had branches, bushes, and trees everywhere.

"Terrible," Effy said setting a pile of logs in my arms. "Commissioner Doug was so angry he kicked down his chair. He called Naomi and I probably every curse word in the book for allowing that guy to even get near you and then to not realize he had been following us. Not only that but we left a weapon unsupervised lounging around the cabin and he used it against us! It was seriously a stupid mistake."

I gulped. "Did you get fired?"

"If we had been you'd be in another remote area, probably Ohio or something with two new Marshalls," Effy said. "We did get formal reprimands on our records though."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Effy I'm the one who talked to that bloody wanker in the first place, if I had stayed away instead of being a slag…"

"A slag?"

"Yes, you know, whore."

"Jeez that's a bit harsh don't you think, you were just flirting not opening your legs."

"I wouldn't say I haven't."

"Who hasn't? I definitely have, we're human."

"Emily hasn't."

Effy regarded me for a moment then gathered another pile of logs into her arms. She guided me to the wheelbarrow where we deposited our logs then moved back to the spot to gather more. She didn't say anything about my revelation about Emily and I wondered if what Naomi said last night was true. Was she in love with her best friend? Was she jealous of my sister?

Fuck Katie, why do you even care who Effy loves? Why the hell is it bothering me so much?! It has to be because she possibly secretly hates my sister. Yeah that's it. I just know I have to fucking know.

Before I could stop myself I blurted, "Are you in love with Naomi?"

Effy dropped the log she had just picked up in surprise and looked at me with wide eyes. "What the fuck?"

"It's probably none of my business but I heard the admiration in your voice when you talked about how she saved you last night and I saw how terrified you were when Emily said she was wounded."

Effy's eyes turned stone cold. "You're right it is none of your business."

"Well fuck you then, you don't have to bloody tell me anything," I snapped throwing my pile of logs into the wheelbarrow angrily.

Effy scoffed and shook her head. I was surprised she didn't just walk away from me. I had no right to demand answers about her personal life the way I did but I wanted to know. My whole body was a bundle of nerves and I wanted with all my might for the allegations Naomi made to be false. I wanted Effy to love her as a sister and nothing more.

Fuck Katie, what is wrong with you?

"You know," Effy said rolling the wheelbarrow back towards the cabin. We had collected the rest of the logs in silence and now Effy had decided to break the silence. "Love is a very confusing topic."

I looked Effy right in the eyes as I walked alongside her, encouraging her to continue.

"Love is a strong emotion, can destroy you if you're not careful. I know I love my brother Tony a certain way, and when I first met Naomi that is the type of love I felt for her too. That night, when she saved my life, I realized that those emotions changed. They had been changed for a long time. It was strong and different than anything I'd ever felt before.

"But how do I know that it's romantic love? I've never felt that before. I mean I've had sexual fantasies about her, but I've also had them about the young store clerk at the liquor store, and about Lieutenant Cook, and heck, once even about Pandora. All I know is that I can't live without her and that I want her to be happy. Half of me wants it to be with me, and the other half is saying that I'm confusing the types of love in my head that I should help her find the right person, but that person is not me."

Effy looked at me then and set down the wheelbarrow in front of a large stack of logs on the side of the cabin. She started stacking the thinner logs on top as she said, "Does that answer your question?"

"No actually," I said.

Effy sighed in exasperation. "You are very hard to please woman."

"You've told me you love her, but you have no idea if you're in love with her," I said. "That's not an answer it's a cop-out."

"How can I answer a question I don't have the answer to Katie?" Effy said taking one of the four thick logs that were left and set it standing on a tree trunk. "You think this shit don't piss me off? I can figure out what people are thinking before they even think it and yet I can't figure out my own feelings for Naomi. How fucking pathetic is that?"

She slipped off her button up plaid shirt leaving her in her thin white tank top. She grabbed an ax that was next to the log stack and positioned herself in front of the tree trunk. Damn she looked sexy.

What. The. Fuck? Okay Katie, you know what it's just the romanticized Southerner from the Hollywood movies. The toned, sweaty bodies and the hot ax holding thing, it's nothing particular about Effy. I mean she's a woman for fuck sake, and Katie fucking Fitch only does fit blokes.

"I wish I could help you," I said shaking my head out of my thoughts and getting back on topic.

Effy looked at me questioningly for a moment then turned towards the log lifted the ax in the air and slammed it down on the log slicing it in half. Every muscle in her body rippled when she did that and I actually felt a bit of wetness in my knickers.

I gulped and shifted. What the fuck is going on?

"Uh, I, uh," I stammered trying to control my hormones.

Hormones! That's it! It's just hormones. I haven't got laid in a long while, I just need to get a good lay and all these silly emotions will go away.

"You alright?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really sweaty, and you trailed off in the middle of your sentence," Effy said.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, sorry," I said shaking my head.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, that I can't help you figure it out, you know, like your emotions yeah?" I said.

"Well of course not, it's not like you can read my mind or anything."

"No, I mean, like I dunno what love is either."

Effy regarded me for a moment then nodded her head. "I know."

My eyes widened. "Wha…how do you…"

"I don't like know for sure, but I deduced it," Effy said. "In the day I've known you I already know you are an insecure person which you wouldn't be if you knew love and received it as well. I also know that you hide behind this tough girl look so people won't see you're true feelings. If you've known love you'd show them. Like whenever you're around Emily tough girl is nowhere to be seen."

I scoffed in annoyance. How the hell did she know all that?

"Now you're pissed off because I nailed it," Effy said with a smirk.

"Okay, don't tell me you not knowing what you feel for Naomi isn't a cop-out if you can figure all that out from a person you met only yesterday," I spat.

"I don't typically lie Katie," Effy said.

"So what then? You just work with Naomi for years and never talk about your emotions?"

"What is there to say about them Katie? Have you ever actually _told _Emily you love her?"

"What?" I cried. "Don't be ridiculous, she knows I love her."

"Yes, it's very obvious, but have you actually looked her right in the eyes and told her, _I love you_?"

"I…well…the thing is…"

"Not so easy is it?" Effy said.

I shook my head and kept my gaze down.

"Katie, some things are better left unsaid, you get that?"

I looked up at Effy and bit my lip. I knew I had to tell her. It might be considered betrayal, but I owed no loyalty to Naomi per say. "Naomi heard you."

"What?" Effy said stacking the logs she had cut up on the log pile.

"Naomi was telling Emily last night that she the night you were shot you confessed to her that you loved her, and she never knew what kind of love you meant, and she didn't ask you either," I blurted in high pitch. The last word sounded like a squeak more than anything else.

Effy sighed. "I know."

"You know?"

"I remember," Effy said. "When I woke up in the hospital she stayed with me for several hours and she didn't mention a thing about it. I could tell something was bugging her but that she didn't want to leave, so I told her I didn't remember anything. She relaxed when I did that so I never brought it up again."

"Well that's not healthy," I said.

"Neither is hiding behind a bitch mask."

Blimey, this bitch is fucking feisty! If it were anyone else I'd have probably slapped her by now, but how could I possibly slap the woman that saved my life last night?

"You know what we should do?" Effy said with a grin. "Let's just hide behind our little defense mechanisms and pretend everything is hunky dory until we can't stand it anymore, and agree not to judge each other."

"That sounds like a good plan," I said.

"And you won't tell Naomi or Emily any of this?"

"I promise," I said, though it was a difficult promise because I was used to telling Emily everything.

Effy nodded her head and said, "I know why you're asking me about this ya know."

I gulped. "Y-you do?"

"I'm all-seeing remember? I know Emily has the big-time hots for Naomi, you just don't want her to get hurt."

I nodded my head furiously. "Yes, yes that's it! That's the reason."

Christ if only she knew that was the farthest from the truth. I hadn't even thought about Emily the whole time I was listening to Effy's explanation. I found that it bothered me to no end that Effy had these mysterious strong feelings for Naomi, and it had nothing to with Emily. God, what the Hell is going on?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey readers, I'm sad I didn't get many reviews but I hope that doesn't mean you're not reading anymore. Anyways, here's an update**

_Emily_

This forest is absolutely beautiful. There is nothing like this in England, and if there is I haven't found it I suppose. The trees were thick and lush, and small streams of sunlight snuck through them and illuminated Naomi's porcelain skin so beautifully it took my breath away.

God this woman is so unbelievably beautiful, probably the most beautiful I've ever met in my entire life.

"Stay very silent," Naomi whispered lifting up her rifle.

"What are you going to do?" I said softly.

"Well the store is coming in hard and we're probably gonna be stuck in the cabin for a while so Effy is gathering a bunch of firewood and I'm gonna hunt a deer," Naomi said. "We'll put the deer in the truck back there and then we'll go down to the river to fill the gallons with water."

"How long do the storms usually last?"

"Longest we've ever been stranded was three weeks," Naomi said.

"Jesus."

"The first time we weren't prepared and I had to go out in the rain to hunt for food while she stayed with the charges," Naomi said.

"That must have been terrible."

"It was," Naomi said. "One of the perp's men found us, and he killed one of our charges before Effy could do anything."

"Shit, sorry."

"That's why we always prepare thoroughly," Naomi said. "We are most vulnerable in this weather, where we can't really see and the storm noises muffle any sounds intruders may make."

"Well thanks for making it more terrifying than it is."

Naomi chuckled. "Sorry. Oh I see a deer coming towards us, don't even move."

I froze in my spot as Naomi lifted her rifle and aimed at the deer that obliviously leaned down and started nibbling on the grass. The bang was so loud I jumped, and almost instantly the deer fell.

"Boo yah!" Naomi cheered.

"Wow, you got him right in the head!" I cried incredulously.

"I never miss," Naomi said with a smirk. "Here bring the wheelbarrow so we can put the deer on it."

I nodded and rolled the wheelbarrow towards the deer. Naomi leaned down over the dead deer and tied his hooves together. We worked together to put the deer in the wheelbarrow then rolled it back to the truck that was on the outskirts of the forest. We didn't go far at all into the forest, I could see the cabin from where we were, but we brought it along because of the gallons and the obviously the deer.

We worked together to put the deer in the bed of the truck and I tried to not stare at Naomi's muscles rippling in effort in that green plaid shirt, and the drops of sweat sliding down her perfect face under that straw cowboy hat.

Fuck. Me.

"Alright, let's get to the river," Naomi said with a smile.

She's killing me.

I watched as she jumped off the truck bed and grabbed the empty gallon bottles. They were huge enough that you had to wrap your arms around the whole bottle to even hold it, and they were heavy even though they were empty. She put the three gallons in the wheelbarrow than started rolling it back into the forest.

She grunted as she rolled the wheelbarrow over the bumpy ground and large tree branches. Good Lord, I don't think I can hold myself back any longer.

After a few minutes I started to hear the sound of water, but we walked deeper and deeper into the forest for a good ten minutes before I could finally see the stream. It was a very fast current and soon I figured out it was because it was leading out of a hug clearing at the bottom of a tall waterfall. The clearing was surrounded by trees on all sides and the water was so completely clear I could see the rocks underneath and tiny fishes.

"Beautiful," I said.

"If you like I can catch a few fish for dinner tonight, I don't know if you like that," Naomi said with a smile.

"Fish is alright, but I know Katie absolutely loves it."

"Fish it is then," Naomi said, "Effy makes a mean fish meal."

"This water is clean to drink?" I asked as Naomi carried one of the gallons to the water.

"Yes, completely natural, but our water dispenser has an automatic filter just in case," Naomi said. "Now get in here and help me."

"In the water?" I said incredulously.

Naomi laughed. "Of course silly, we're going to dunk the whole bottle in and carry it to the wheelbarrow, it's gonna get real heavy real quick."

"I would have a worn a swim suit."

"No need," Naomi said rolling up her baggy jeans up to her knees and throwing her plaid shirt aside leaving her in that sexy black tanktop. I rolled up my own jeans and tied up the front of my T-shirt right under my bra.

I followed Naomi into the water and grabbed the bottle on the other side. "Ready?" I said.

"Dunk in three, two, one!"

I screamed when the bottle became extremely heavy and we stumbled our way back to the wheelbarrow, falling deeper into the water in the process and nearly falling flat on our face every time we reached dry land because of the momentum shift. By the time we finished filling the three gallons and putting them back on the wheelbarrow we were both soaked to the bone.

Naomi burst into laughter and said, "Jeez we might as well take a swim."

I giggled and ran right into the water. She ran after me laughing and splashed me with a large wave. "Hey!" I cried splashing her back.

Almost instantly a splashing war broke out which Naomi won because she dunked me under the water. Coughing and laughing we swam around the river and splashed each other until we were laughing too hard to continue.

"Hey come here, let me show you something," Naomi said.

She grabbed my hand and led me towards the waterfall. It was pounding heavily against the bottom and I hesitated. "It won't hurt you Emily, just a bit of pressure," Naomi said softly tugging me along. "Trust me okay?"

I nodded my head and followed her right into the waterfall stream. It pushed my back and head down but only for a moment until we were in this small cave that was behind the waterfall. It was so cozy and intimate and had a beautiful view of the river from behind a curtain of water.

"Oh wow!" I cried.

"Whenever I want solitude or I need to think this is where I come," Naomi said sitting down against the stonewall.

"It's quite possibly the most beautiful place I've ever seen," I said sitting beside her against the stonewall. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I've never showed anyone but Effy this place," Naomi said.

"It's breathtaking," I said.

"I'm glad you like it," Naomi said gently placing her hand over mine.

That was it. I couldn't handle it anymore.

In a surge I lunged forward and slammed my lips firmly against Naomi's. At first she didn't react to me and then she responded completely and firmly. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and wrapped her hand around my neck. I moaned into the kiss and swirled my tongue around with hers. Our bodies were pressed together so tightly there was barely any space in between us. I don't know at which point she ended up on top of me with her thigh pressing so deliciously against my crotch.

She was the one who broke the kiss with a loud gasp. Panting and sweating she climbed off of me and said, "We should head back to the cabin before the storm comes in."

I nodded and gulped unable to speak and slowly followed Naomi out of the waterfall.

This woman will be the death of me.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: See what happens when I get reviews? You get quicker updates! I'm very happy to know y'all are still out there this chap is really short but it is a turning point before everything gets all heated so I hope you're ready!**

_Katie_

"You caught this?" I said trying not to salivate as Effy set down a platter of juicy-looking trout on the table. It was grilled with seasoning I've not seen before, but it smelled so delicious I sat in the kitchen with Effy sniffing and drooling like a dog. Here I thought we'd be eating greasy American burgers and chopping up all that wood really made me bloody hungry.

Emily and Naomi were sat on the couch watching television but they weren't speaking to each other. In fact they seemed to be trying really hard not to look at each other. Something definitely happened between them, and it was confirmed when they sat at the table with this same silent demeanor and eyes cast down at the table. Effy seemed to notice this too, though I'm not really surprised.

The tension was so thick I was starting to feel suffocated. It was Effy who decided to do something about it. "Whatever the fuck happened, go fix it."

Emily looked like a deer caught in headlights and Naomi tensed up. "Nothing happened."

Effy narrowed her eyes at her. "Who you talkin' to here Naomi?"

Naomi scoffed.

"Come on now," Effy said shaking her head, "The storm is starting do you hear the rain? It's already strong so there can't be any long walks to cool down or whatever the fuck. After dinner you two go into your room and talk about whatever is bugging you because who knows how long we'll be living in this cabin together."

"Gee thanks for the lecture _mother_," Naomi said sarcastically.

Effy just shrugged. It's unbelievable really how she remains so calm when Naomi sounds so hostile and snippy. If it were me I'd have tore her a new one.

The rest of dinner went by in complete silence, with Effy studying Naomi and Emily very carefully and Naomi shooting her dirty looks that clearly yelled out 'fuck off.' Naomi is a right tosser, how does Effy put up with her? How can she even love her? Effy deserves much better not some blonde cunt who doesn't even appreciate her! Heck if it were me I'd…

Whoa! Katie what the fuck are you saying? Shut up! Shut up right now!

Feeling a blush rush to my cheeks I buried my head in my plate digging in to my piece of trout. The moment I tasted that delicious trout I moaned, "Oh my God Effy!"

Effy cocked an eyebrow and gave me a dirty smirk, "Hmm, where have I heard _that _before?"

Now I was definitely blushing.

Emily burst into laughter nearly spitting out her soda that she had just sipped. Naomi jumped away from her laughing and Effy smirked victoriously.

"The food is good get your mind out of the gutter you dirty bitch!" I yelled.

"Oh come on, you made it so easy," Effy said.

I felt my face flushing in anger and cried out, "There is nothing _easy _about me!"

Emily snorted.

"Shut the fuck up Emily!" I snapped.

"Calm down princess," Effy chuckled. "You are indeed a very complicated person."

"That is not what I mean!"

"Jesus Katie can't you take a joke?" Naomi said in annoyance. "Get the stick out of your ass why don'tcha?"

"Fuck you!"

"Katie," Emily said standing up and looking me right in the eyes.

"Katie, here sit down keep eating," Effy said standing up and grabbing my wrist gently. Her touch calmed my entire body down as if she had some sort of magical power and I nodded my head. As I sat down she said, "Sorry if I insulted you, I was just playing."

"No need to get your panties in a twist though," Naomi commented.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Katie stop being a cunt, she's not doing anything wrong," Emily said, but I had a feeling she was telling that to Naomi more than she was telling me.

I locked eyes with Naomi and stared her down. Her icy blue eyes were fierce and I could tell she wouldn't budge if I engaged in a contest with her so I huffed and turned back to my plate. What the hell is going on? Why do I feel so…pissed off? I'm not even mad at Effy for telling the joke or Emily for backing up Naomi over me, I'm mad at Naomi only.

I just want her to be somewhere else. I don't care if she's with Emily or not I just…I want her away from Effy.

Oh my God. No this can't be right, I don't have feelings like this, I don't desire people like this, I don't get…Christ…

I'm…jealous.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I got so happy because of your reviews I finished all my assignments, all my studying for midterms, and all the my practice time (I'm a musician if you didn't know) just so I can write and post this chapter. Thanks guys you encourage me to get my shit done lol**

_Emily_

Things have been so extremely awkward since my little slip up at the river. I am such an idiot, why did I jump Naomi like that? Am I seriously that mental? She'll probably have Katie and I switch, so Effy will guard me. The dinner was even worse than I could have imagined. The way Naomi got angry at Effy and Katie was because of me. God I am a tosser. I have to apologize.

"Alright you two," Effy said as we finished the awkward dinner. The rain was falling harder now so we were officially trapped, which did nothing to calm my nerves. "Katie and I will pick up the table, go into your room now and you don't come out until you're friends again."

Naomi rolled her eyes in annoyance and Katie smirked. Though it wasn't meant to make fun of me, it was like she was relieved we would be leaving the room, but that doesn't really make sense. Why would Katie want us to leave? I understand Naomi, she didn't like her plain and simple, but me? She confirmed my suspicion when she looked me right in the eye and pointed her head towards our bedroom door. Her eyes were practically begging me to leave. I'm definitely asking her about that later.

"Naomi, get your ass in there before you really piss me off," Effy snapped. Her blue eyes were fierce and I jolt of fear shot down my spine. Whoa, she's intense. Katie gulped as she looked at Effy then a blush crept up to her cheeks.

What the fuck?

"Fine," Naomi said curtly standing up from the table. She stomped towards the bedroom without even looking towards me. Effy turned her intense glare at me and I scrambled out of my chair and ran towards my room. When I shut the door behind me I saw Naomi sat on the bed with her head buried in her hands. I said what was on my mind right away, "I'm sorry."

Naomi lifted her head up to me. "What?"

"I'm sorry," I said dropping my head. "I shouldn't have kissed you it was disrespectful and…"

"Last time I checked I kissed you back."

"Then why are you so angry?" I said locking eyes with her.

We stared at each other for a long moment before Naomi sighed deeply and said, "I let my guard down."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Do you know how easily one of my charges can die when I let my guard down?" Naomi said. "From the moment I met you stepping out of Pandora's car I was attracted to you. I've known you for a little over 24 hours and I am finding it hard to not jump you right now. Look at you, leaning against the door with your doe-eyed innocence, I want to rip off your clothes and take you right now."

I gulped and a felt a burning blush rush up to my cheeks.

"That's so dangerous Emily," Naomi said shaking her head. "It clouds my judgment and it can get you and even Katie killed. I'm the one who's sorry Emily, I should have gained control of the situation not taking advantage of you, I'm so…"

"Taking advantage? Bloody hell Naomi _I _am the one who kissed you!" I cried. "In fact I was trying not to kiss you the entire time. Do you have any idea how sexy you are in your plaid shirts holding your rifle? Or when you single-handedly beat the snot out of those boys at the market?"

It all happened so fast. Naomi was off the bed and walking towards me with darkened blue eyes. Before I could figure out why her eyes had turned so dark her body was pressed firmly against mine, and her lips were on mine. I let out a moan as her tongue slipped into my mouth and my hands gripped at her blonde hair.

She broke the kiss with a moan and whispered, "So dangerous."

"You're a police officer, doesn't that mean you're always in danger?" I said leaning my forehead against hers.

"Emily…"

"Look Naomi I am not asking anything of you," I said. I took a deep breath gathering my courage. "If you want to keep your distance from me, fine, have Katie and I switch so Effy will be my guard."

"Switch?" Naomi's blue eyes flashed with hurt.

I gently caressed her cheek and said, "Naomi, I can't share this room and that bed with you without touching you. Not after tasting your delicious lips."

Smooth Emily, now that's game. I could help but smirk at the way Naomi's cheeks reddened with a blood. Her lips were against mine again but this time we were stumbling backwards towards the bed.

Our lips never parted as we landed on the bed with Naomi on the bottom, her hands slipping under my shirt to caress my bare back. Christ her hands were so warm and they sent delicious tingles down my spine. Fucking hell, this is why I'm a lesbian.

I broke the kiss and moved my lips to her throat gently sucking on her pulse point. Naomi let out a small gasp that was mixed in with a high pitched squeak. I dunno what sound that was but it was fucking sexy. Longing to hear the sound again I licked up her throat to her ear and bit on the earlobe.

"Ahh Emily," Naomi gasped.

Success! Fuuuuuckk yeah!

It was a rush of momentum I felt as I was flipped over suddenly and my back was pressed against the soft mattress of the bed. Naomi's hands were caressing my bare stomach as she peppered soft kisses down my chin and throat so gently as if I were breakable.

"Ohhh," I breathed gripping the sheets as hard as I could.

Naomi's kisses kept moving down my arms as she lifted my shirt until it was above my bra. Her blue eyes locked with mine and she pushed the cup aside exposing one of my nipples to cold night air. It hardened not only because of the cold but also because of the way her eyes widened when she broke eye contact with me to look.

I was panting in anticipation as she leaned down and gently wrapped her lips around the hardened nub. "Fuck," I breathed arching my back.

She kissed my nipple gently then suddenly sucked it into her mouth hard. My breath hitched as my back arched up even higher. Holy hell these knickers are so done for.

A loud crack of thunder made us jump apart panting heavily and the lights in the room flickered. Naomi gave me a small smile and said, "we should stop."

I nodded my head and took deep breaths to calm myself trying not to let her see just how much I wanted to finish what we started. The lights flicked again and from the living room I heard Katie's desperate voice, "Effy what the fuck is happening?"

"Come on, the generator won't survive this weather, we have to set up candles," Naomi said.

As I adjusted my clothes and tried to fix my hair so I wouldn't look like a hot mess I heard Effy responding to Katie. I was spoken very softly but I was able to make it out. "Don't be scared Katie, I got you."

Well that was, sweet. I don't get that girl, one minute seemingly careless, the next fierce like lion, and the next super sweet like sugar. Fucking complicated.

Naomi wasn't as complicated, she wore her emotions on her face. The problem for me then was determining what caused those emotions. Like when she told me about Effy's love confession, which really bothers me even if Naomi doesn't reciprocate the feelings, it was clear that Naomi felt genuinely empathetic for Effy's situation. What I don't understand is why Naomi won't talk to Effy about it?

Maybe my reason for wanting them to talk about it is completely selfish though, so I'm biased. I just want to know in what way Effy loves Naomi, surely it's not that far from friendship to romance and I can't compete with their history.

"Emily, you there?" Naomi said waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head from the thoughts and said, "Er yeah I'm good, just trying to…calm down."

"I hear ya," Naomi laughed standing up and adjusting her clothes, "there is no way to stay dry around you."

She walked out of the room before I could register her words and when they did I found myself really, _really _needing my 15 minutes of solitude.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I've kept you waiting long enough for this chap so here it is, this chapter right here is what I like to call "The calm before the ****storm" because after this things are gonna very…let's say STEAMY…*giggles* **

_Katie_

I handed Effy the dishes one by one as she washed them, making sure to not get any of the crumbs on my hands. She washed them quickly and efficiently without even breaking a sweat. Even when she was cleaning she was still so graceful. I couldn't help but admire her.

"You done staring at me now?"

I shook my head and took a step back blushing. "Sorry."

Effy smirked. "Don't be, I don't mind being stared at."

I shook my head and walked to the living room. What the Hell Katie since when do you fucking stare at people? Bloody hell.

"Hey are you alright?" Effy said drying her hands with a towel and following me into the living room.

"I'm fine, just tired," I grumbled sitting down on the couch.

"No you seem really upset," Effy said sitting beside me.

"Just leave me alone," I snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

"Katie," Effy said softly grabbing my arm. "What's wrong?"

I turned towards her and realized quickly what a big mistake that was. I burst into tears like a twat and laid my head on her shoulder.

She hugged me tightly and rubbed my back. "Shh, it's alright, everything is okay. Don't be scared."

"I am not scared for fuck sake," I snapped pushing Effy away. "I'm confused."

"Confused?" Effy said. "Okay, well tell me about it maybe I can help you figu…"

I didn't let her finish the sentence because I surged forward and pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were so soft and gentle. She didn't respond at first but then her tongue was slipping into my mouth and moving slowly. Every nerve in my body was on fire as Effy pressed my back against the sofa and climbed onto my lap. My hands gripped her tiny hips and I heard a moan but I wasn't sure which one of did it.

Our tongues swirled together as my hands gripped her shirt tightly and her hands ran up the side of my body. I shivered involuntary and let out a soft moan.

She broke the kiss slowly caressing my cheek tenderly. It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. No man has ever kissed me as if I was a delicate rose and actually worshipped me. It was like the kiss was all about me, and no one has ever cared enough to do that. I think I know why Emily is gay now.

Effy caressed my hair softly and said, "This is what your confused about?"

I nodded. "I don't know what to do."

"This must have been hard to admit," Effy said with a soft smile.

"You have no idea."

"I do have an idea, I'm not really one to admit feelings openly," Effy said. "Maybe it's the only thing that actually scares me."

"Well I'm scared of everything so…"

Effy chuckled. "That's okay Katie."

"Look I'm not gay yeah?"

Effy stayed on my lap but leaned back a bit so she could see my face. "Sexuality is fluid."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that it shouldn't be labeled, attraction and love depends on a person not a gender," Effy said.

"So you're saying I feel attracted to you because of who you are and not because you're a woman?"

Effy shrugged. "I don't know, _are _you attracted to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I scoffed. "Don't pretend you didn't know miss-all-seeing."

"I did see it but I'm not presumptuous or anything."

I sighed deeply. "I dunno what to do."

"I don't either," Effy said with a sigh. "I find you attractive definitely, but there's lingering feelings for Naomi in me that I don't understand. It is not fair for me to lead you on without being a hundred percent invested. We talked about this earlier."

"Who said you have to one hundred percent invested? I am not gay and I don't even know how to have a relationship much less with a woman," I said.

"So what are you saying?"

I shrugged and lowered my gaze.

Effy tilted my chin up and gave me a soft peck on the lips. I felt that jolt of electricity rolling down my spine. "I think we've had enough confusion for a lifetime, let's just go with the flow."

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe we can help each other figure out the confusion."

"Maybe."

The lights flickered and I gasped gripping Effy's arms.

Effy chuckled. "You really are scared of everything aren't you?"

I whimpered. Oh Katie you fucking cow, since when do you whimper?

The lights flickered again and I cried out, "Effy what the fuck is happening?"

Effy climbed off my lap and cuddled up next to me laying my head on her chest. "Don't be scared Katie, I got you."

The door of Naomi's room opened and she walked out with Emily in toll. Oh Christ. Emily's hair was messy and her shirt was all wrinkled. It is very obvious what they were doing in that room. Naomi had composed herself better but I could see a few strands of hair sticking out from certain places.

I turned to Effy who was just smirking. Of course she noticed, not surprising really.

"The generator won't survive the night, so we gotta set up candles and I'll see tomorrow if it's calm enough for me to go out and fix it," Naomi said.

Effy stood up off the couch and offered me her hand. "Come on let's help. We wanna set up before we're in full blackout." The lights flickered again and I squeaked.

Emily snorted. "Katie has always been afraid of the dark."

"No I haven't bitch!" I snapped back.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Katie," Naomi said walking in from the kitchen with a large box.

"Sure there is," Effy said. "In the darkness you can't see shit, there could be anything there watching you and you wouldn't know until they came to eat your soul."

I heart dropped and I trembled. "EFFY WHAT THE FUCK!"

Naomi howled in laughter and Emily shuddered. "That is a bit creepy."

"Now come on, let's set up the candles and settle in for the night," Naomi said. She glanced at Emily, gave her a wry smile and said, "It's gonna be a very _long _one."


End file.
